


Persona Brawl

by SaintX14



Category: Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintX14/pseuds/SaintX14
Summary: Link- a young man who's destiny is thrown into a loop after playing the mysterious Persona GameSamus- A member of the Shadow Operatives, assigned to investigate growing shadow activity in Sakurai City.Their destinies soon intertwine as they must overcome a new ordeal thrust upon the world.





	1. Prologue 1: Samus

Hello and welcome to this crossover of Persona and Smash Bros. I was inspired to make this fic due to these pictures made by GuiRM-> https://imgur.com/gallery/WcYP4.  Check them out for yourselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona nor do I own Smash Bros. Both belong to Atlus and Nintendo respectively. 

* * *

   Prologue 1: Samus

* * *

   Location: ???

The lone girl walked through the empty blue hallway, she did not know where she was going, yet she had a feeling it would be alright. The girl had blonde hair formed into a ponytail by a red hair tie. She had azure eyes and a well-rounded face with a mole on the corner of her chin. She wore a blue under shirt with a strange design, orange and brown jacket with lightning bolt over the heart, blue jeans, and low heeled boots that accented her average height.

As the blonde walked down the mysterious blue hall, she would pass by other rooms catching glimpses of varying occupants from a boy wearing earrings to another male dressed in clothes fit for a prisoner, shackled up and chained.

Finally, after walking for what seemed like eternity, the girl reached a blue door and instinctively reached for the knob and turned it, allowing her access into the room that lay beyond it.

She was met with what looked like a trophy room, many glass trophy cases outlining the velvet blue room. The trophies, the latest occupant noticed, were actually figurines of some sort.

Different people and entities were displayed on the cases, both human and not human. When the girl looked ahead she saw a desk and a man sitting behind the desk with a woman with silver and blue clothes holding a book next to the desk. The strange man looked elderly with receding gray hair and wore a dark black suit adorning white gloves.

However, the most peculiar thing about his features was his wide bugged out eyes, long nose, and a smile that seemed to reach up to his ears.... maybe even past it.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, pleased to make your acquaintance.” The man finally introduced himself, his mouth moving yet remains closed. He gestured his hand towards the woman next to him,” This is Rosalina and she shall be acting as my assistant for your journey.”

The newly introduced Rosalina took a bow.” It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Igor then looked back at his guest.” Your presence here implies that you have signed a contract thus allowing access here,” Igor continued,” This realm is place that exists between mind and matter, separating dream from reality.”

Igor then opens a book that was currently lying on the desk and examined it. ”Hmmm, it would seem that you have a most peculiar destiny in store for you.” Igor closed the book paying to attention to the girl once more,” And because of this, you will require our assistance throughout your journey. However, I want you to promise one thing.”

Igor’s eyes bore straight into the girl’s soul making her shiver,” To abide by the rules of the contract and to take full responsibility for any and all choices that you make in the coming future.” After a while, the girl, for the first time since she entered the velvet room, gave Igor an answer. “I understand.” Igor smile widened.

“Excellent, now it would seem it is time for our other guest to arrive. Till we meet again…..” The young occupant’s vision began to fade, but not before catching a glimpse of a sandy blonde haired male enter the room.

* * *

“Hello….?” “Hello mam?”  Samus was awoken by a shake from the person currently standing next to her. She gave a groggy groan before acknowledging the presence before her.

The person was a short male wearing a red shirt with a number 1 on the front. His eyes were big, nose triangular, and a small smile. The lethargic girl couldn’t decipher whether or not the male was a kid or an adult due to his looks. “Is it alright if I take this seat next to you?” He asked politely. Blinking twice, Samus quickly wiped a bit of drool from her mouth,” Y-yeah sure. No problem.” The person thanked her and promptly sat down into the seat next to her.

“The name’s Villager, what’s yours miss?” He asked trying to strike up a conversation. Samus gave a confused look, ‘Villager? What kind of name is that? I guess it must be some kind of nickname he uses for himself now

.’ Samus concluded.” Well, I’m Samus Aran, Nice to meet cha.” Villager smiled even wider, thankful that his fellow traveler was receptive to his greetings. “That’s a cool name! So where are you headed, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m headed to Sakurai City.I’ll be staying there for the year.” “Really? That’s where I’m stopping too!” The blonde was amused by Villager’s somewhat childish nature.

“Out of curiosity why are you moving to Sakurai City?” For a split second, Samus doesn’t know how to respond to the question before answering,” I was accepted as a transfer student at HAL Academy, but I wasn’t in the immediate area as you might imagine. So, I’ll be staying for a year or more.” Villager nodded in understanding.”That’s cool. Well I hope you have a good time there!”

Samus breathed a sigh of relief at the fact her acquaintance didn’t notice her hesitation on how to answer that question. ‘I didn’t lie to him, but I didn’t give him the whole truth. Not like he would believe me even if I did.” Samus thought to herself as she began to remember the assignment granted to her 3 months ago….

* * *

3 Months Ago. January 3rd, 2017 (Yakushima)

* * *

Samus walked down the luxurious hall ways of the mansion she was currently residing in. Samus currently donned a black overcoat over her casual clothes, it being the standard attire for her line of work, plus she just thought it looked cool.  As she continued down the hall, turning every now and then to reach her destination, she greeted by maids and workers inside the mansion.

Samus eventually reached a set of double doors. Before she could place her hand on the knob to allow herself in, the door opens up, revealing another blonder haired beauty donning a similar black coat to Samus. Her blues eyes seem to scan her before, the she smiling;” We have been awaiting your arrival, Samus-san.” Samus grins, “It’s been awhile Aigis.” The 7th generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon stepped aside to allow Samus inside the office.  

Azure eyes scanned the room before laying eyes on the woman sitting in a desk on the opposite side of the room. She had red hair and wore a black skintight bodysuit, covered by a giant white fur coat wrapped around her body. She was Mitsuru Kirijo, CEO of the Kirijo Group and the Leader of the secret special unit, The Shadow Operatives, A group consisting of persona users that hold the sole purpose of eliminating shadows.

She looks up acknowledging Samus’s presence as she walked towards her desk. “Ah, I see you have returned from your mission, Aran-san.” Samus took a seat across from the woman “Mitsuru, we’re the only ones here besides Aigis, I think we can drop the formalities this time.” Mitsuru blinked twice before chuckling ruefully, “Yes, my apologies.  Welcome back Samus. How was the mission?”

“It was an absolute breeze. No problems what so ever,” Samus boasted with her chest puffed out in pride.

“Oh really? Aigis, can you read to me the report given an hour ago?”

Samus started to sweat at her words as Aigis began to sift through her memory before landing on what she was looking for.” Unit 436 were able to corner the rogue shadow and were about to exterminate it, until Aran-san acted out of turn and broke formation, allowing the shadow to make a counter attack. While we were able to take back control of the situation, there was a great chance injury for this blunder,” Aigis concluded, Samus had a dejected expression on her face while Mitsuru gave her a disapproving glare.

” Maybe it was not an absolute breeze, but-“Mitsuru raised her hand up, silencing Samus before she dug herself deeper.

” Samus, I understand that you prefer to work alone, and when you do, there are no problems. However, you need to learn how to work with a team. You’ve been a part of the Shadow Ops for a year now. You can’t be a lone wolf forever.” Samus sighed,” I know I know, it’s just….” Samus looks down sadly at her hands as she struggles to find words, “I… I just don’t feel comfortable working with people after what happened…”

Mitsuru’s face scrunched up in confusion before her eyes widened solemnly. _ ‘I see. That incident still has her shaken up.’  _ Mitsuru shakes her head before looking back at Samus,” Alright then. I understand. Just know you will eventually have to overcome this.”

Samus was silent for a second before nodding. “Now I might as well give you some news that may lift your spirit,” The blonde operative perked up at this and gave her full attention to her boss,” I’m appointing you to take on a solo investigation in this region.”

Aigis came over pulled out an electronic map, the one of the newest Kirijo tech, and pulled a city.”Sakurai city?” Samus was not familiar with this area.” There have been signs of shadow activity in the region of Masuhiro. Currently, reading show that shadow levels in this region are currently at 1, however it’s possible that it will increase within time,” Aigis reported to Samus.

“You will be sent here for a few months and will attend HAL Academy, the high school in the region, posing as a 2nd year.” Samus mused over this info, not particularly liking the school part but understood she needed some type of cover while she was there. There was one question plaguing her thoughts,” Why me?”

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow at this, wanting Samus to elaborate.” Don’t get me wrong, I’m kinda excited at the chance to do a shadow investigation, but aren’t there more people around my age that could take this on better than me?”

“All other personnel that could potentially investigate are currently out on others assignments. But, I believe that you have a handle on your persona well enough as it is, so I trust you will be capable in this investigation.”

Samus smiled at the encouragement from the Kirijo Head and with renewed confidence says,” Alright, When do we start?”

* * *

(3 Months Later) April 6th 2017 Iwatodai Station

* * *

“You know I would have preferred traveling by private jet or cruise ship you know.” Mitsuru shook her head,” Unfortunately, I don't want you to garner too much attention when you arrive at your destination. I made that mistake not too long ago….” Samus was aware of the unwanted attention Mitsuru and Aigis got when they went to Inaba in a giant black limo, so she could understand what she meant.

Suddenly, an automated voice rang out, signaling that the train was arriving soon. The blonde turned to Mitsuru,” So, I guess this is it for a while until all shadow readings are cleared out huh?” Mitsuru smiled sullenly,” Yes, this will be your first mission outside of Twin Cities but I believe everything will turn out alright.” A second call for the train sounded. Mitsuru steps up to Samus and gives her firm hug, surprising the girl. “Be careful out there… Sam-chan.” Samus’s eyes widen before smiling and returning the hug,” It’s been a long time since you’ve called me that Mitsu-nee.”

After a bit, Mitsuru breaks the hug and nods at Samus before heading back over to her limo. Samus watches the vehicle drive off before picking up her bags and heading inside the train station.

* * *

**“Now arriving at Sakurai Station!** The Train’s automated voice rang out as the train slowed to a stop breaking Samus out of her thoughts. “Oh well, It seems as though we arrived! I wish you the best of luck while you’re here!” Villager stands and waves at Samus before exiting the train.

‘ _ What an odd guy.’ _ Samus thought to herself before picking up her luggage. She walks towards the exit a confident smirk emerges on her face. _ ‘I have a good feeling about this trip.’  _ A blue butterfly hovers through the air before passing Samus as she makes the first step out of the train and into the city.

* * *

  



	2. Prologue 2: Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although quite late, Happy New Years!

                                     Disclaimer: I do not own Persona nor do I own Smash Bros. Both belong to Atlus and Nintendo respectively.   

* * *

                                                                                                        Prologue 2: Link

* * *

 

_Falling….._

His consciousness flickered in and out as he felt his body dropping further and further into the abyss.  Seconds, minutes, hours seemed meaningless. “ _Where….. What…. Who am I…?”_

Just as his mind was about to fade, a voice rings out, _“I art thou, thou art I.”_

_“!?”_

His eyes flutter open as he sees a yellow butterfly flying around him, the voice continued to speak. _“ The time for you to take hold of your destiny is nigh,” Light started to erupt from the abyss as the boy felt himself being consumed by the light,” Reach out to yourself.”_

Suddenly, he found himself standing up right in some strange space. He looks straight and comes face to face with a man wearing white mask with a black wing on the right eye. He stands tall and his arms are crossed, hair tied into a ponytail currently flowing in the nonexistent wind.

“Welcome. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Philemon, a dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness,” The man states introducing himself. “Now for a simple test. Can you state your name?”

“ _My name…?”_  The young man thought, confused by the question. “My name is…..,” He scrunches his face trying his hardest for something to come up. A sharp pain through his head as his eyes widen.

He looks back at Philemon, and states,” My name… is Link.”

Philemon begins to clap,” Quite impressive. Not many who come here can remember their identity when in this domain.” “Now let me ask you this, do you remember the events that lead you to this realm?” Link wondered the same thing as he closed his eyes, recalling what transpired not too long ago….

* * *

 April 4th 2017 (HAL Academy Auditorium)

* * *

 

“Now, I’d like to start off by saying, Welcome to HAL Academy to the newcomers and Welcome back to our previous students.”

 Link sat amongst many other students in the auditorium as the Vice-Principal proceeded with the Welcoming ceremony. “As you begin the new school year….,” Said the Vice principal as he began his speech.

Link tried hard not to fall asleep since he already heard this exact same speech last year. Right as he’s about to doze off entirely, He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his side, and sits straight up. He looks to the side he was assaulted from and gives a glare to the brunette next to him.

She has on a purple jacket over a white undershirt and wore a grey skirt. She gives him a glare back before sternly whispering, “If you fall asleep here, you’ll get in trouble like last time.”

“That didn’t mean you had to give me a bruise to the side, Zelda!” He whispered back, slightly aggravated he had to continue listening to the Vice Principal speak.

 “Now, let’s finish off with a word from our Elected Student Council President, Marth” The stopped their bickering and turned their heads to the stage as a familiar figure stepped up the podium.

He has dark blue hair and wore a white collared shirt that has an emblem stitched into it. Kind blue eyes gazes at the multitude of students as he adorns a gentle smile that seems to radiate leadership.

” As I begin my term as the Student Council President, I would to share with you all what I envision for the future. I want to see that this school prosper and succeed, to stand above all others. That’s why I decided to take up a role that will help make that happen. I want to see all shine brightly with hope as we take first steps into a new school year. However, I am only one man and I can’t do everything on my own. That’s why I’m counting on all you to strive to inspire change amongst yourselves and to band together so we can walk hand and hand to a new tomorrow. As the saying goes, all for one and one for all. Let’s go and strengthen our future. Thank you.”

A large round of applause and cheers resonated throughout the auditorium as Marth stepped away from the podium, and the Vice Principal closed off the assembly. “Man, that guy really knows how to get into the heart of the crowd,” said as he stood up. “Well, He’s not our president for nothing, so it should be expected.” Zelda responded as they walked out of the auditorium and looked for their classroom.

* * *

 

“And that will be all for today. Thank you and have a nice day,” Ms.Palutena closed off as the final bell rang. Link groaned into his desk as students began to file out of the room.

 Unfortunately, even though the opening ceremony was today, there were still classes to be held, much to Link’s dismay. He hears a pair of footsteps approaching his desk and looks up. Messy brown hair is the first thing, before looking at the white scarf almost hiding a giant grin belonging to his fellow classmate, Pit.

 “Yo Link! Looks like we’re together for another year huh?” Link smiled seeing a familiar face. “Yep, seems like it.” “But can you believe it! We got Ms. Palutena as our homeroom teacher,” Pit started to get a dopey grin,” Man, I must be one lucky guy.” “Aah, I see you’re worshiping our teacher as usual huh Pit?”

Link and Pit look back to see a large figure approaching them with a gentle smile. He had dark blue hair similar to Marth, a brown sleeveless shirt that had what looked like wheel in the middle, and a blue jacket wrapped around his waist. “What!? I don’t worship her, Ike! I just…. appreciate more than others!” Pit tried to defend but it fell to deaf ears.  “Hmph, Right.” Ike turns his head towards Link,” So will the others be arriving soon?” Link checked his phone having already received confirmation.” Yep. They said they would be able to spare time for whatever Pit has planned.”

As If on cue, Marth and Zelda enter the classroom.

 “It seems like everyone was able to make it.” Marth smiled warmly. Pit clapped his hands together,” Alright, so now we can begin.” This catches everyone’s attention. “Begin what?” Zelda ask, now on guard for whatever Pit has planned. “It’s now time to begin….. THE PERSONA GAME!!” Pit dramatically. Link stares blankly at him before asking the question that was on everyone’s mind,”.... What the hell is the Persona game?”

“Well,” Pit trails off for even more dramatic effect before mysteriously saying,” IT’s a game that lets you see… THE FUTURE! ooooooooooo!” he starts to make ghost noises. Zelda looks like at him incredulously,” See…the future?” She scoffs unimpressed,” That is by far the dumbest thing I’ve heard.” “What! It is not dumb! It totally works I’ll bet my money on it!” “Oh really? Then I’ll bet money that this will idea flops spectacularly.”

The others look at Zelda, surprised she would actually bother betting on this. Link just sighed, “Is this really going to work.” Marth grinned, “I don’t know but it seems like it’ll be a nice team builder!”

His eyes begin to sparkle at that. ‘ _I forgot he’s a stickler for activities that involve people working together.’_ Link sweat dropped as Ike shook his head. “Well then let’s get this show on the road. Let’s move the desks and chairs real quick so we can do this.”

After putting the desk in storage temporarily, Pit begins directing Ike, Marth, Link, and Zelda into individual corners of the room.

“Alright Link, I want you to say “Persona Persona, come here” and walk straight and tap Zelda’s shoulder. You all will repeat this until everyone is in a different corner. and that should trigger whatever it is that will allow us to see the future. Alright Link start it off!”

“Alright… Persona Persona, Come here,” He walks forward and taps Zelda’s shoulder. She repeats the process with Marth, and Marth with Ike. Once Ike walks into the vacant corner, they all look to the middle of the classroom. “Alright here it comes……..Huh?” A few seconds pass and nothing happens. “Well it looks like this was a waste of time….looks like you owe me something Pit~.” Zelda’s grin sends shivers down Pit’s spine.

“Now Zelda let’s not be rash.” Pit brings his hands up in surrender as Zelda closes in on him. Ike and Marth go to try to help Pit as Link just looks on in amusement.

 ‘ _Looks like nothing happened after-’_ Link’s train of thought is broken as he looks back to the middle of the room and sees a transparent figure.

 “What the-!” His cry catches the attention of the others and they let out cries of shock as well. “I can’t believe it…..something did happen! Looks like you owe me after all Zelda!”

Link looks exasperatedly at Pit before looking back at the main problem at hand. The figure seemed to be a young boy wearing a red cap, a blue and yellow striped shirt, and blue shorts. His mouth began to move, but no words came out. Link stared at the boy before widening his eyes,’ _Is he mouthing… help me?’_

 Suddenly, flash catches their attention as the ceiling begins crackling with lightning. “What’s going on-” Zelda is cut short as lightning suddenly strikes her rendering her unconscious. “Zelda!” Marth runs towards her before being struck as well.

Link sees Ike fall before feeling the lightning come down on him next, and his consciousness fades after hearing Pit collapse.

* * *

Philemon nods his head after hearing Link recollect the events that occurred. “Splendid.”

Philemon suddenly points at Link. “Are you aware of the many and variant selves you harbor within you. The self infused with divine love. The self capable of demonic cruelty. People live by wearing different masks. The current you may be only one of many of those masks. You, however, have a firm grasp on yourself,” Philemon raises his hand and a figure appears,” I respect your strong will, so I shall grant you the power of Persona.”

The green humanoid figure wielded a long sword with a blue hilt with a red ruby in the hilt and shield that appeared to have a screaming face on it. Its face looked like a mask and wore a green hat that flowed freely.

”I shall also grant you the ability of the Wild card, which will allow you to wield multiple personas, whether they take the forms of gods or demons you harbor. The time will come when you will need this power.” Philemon lowers his hand.

”Now, you must return to your proper time and place.” Link’s vision begins to fade as Philemon utters those words.” Do not worry, we shall meet again. When will that day come? I look forward to it….”  Link’s vision blacks out as Philemon turns his back on him and walks away…….

* * *

 Once again, he feels as though his body is dropping down into an abyss. Many thoughts are swirling in his head. Philemon…..The young boy…. Persona…….

 _Link….._ He suddenly hears a voice

_Link……_

“Link!”

Link opens his eyes before jolting up. He slowly looks around before realizing him sitting on a bed. “Oh it looks like you finally woke up.” He turns his head to see a blonde haired girl wearing a pink vest and undershirt with a blue bow standing to the right of the bed. “...You’re…. Peach right.

”He remembers her being a part of student council when Marth gave his speech. She was also well known for being an assistant nurse for the school even though she’s a student. She nods her head and smiles,” Yep, that’s right.” Link nods his head before looking around again and identifies the room as the Nurse’s office.

”Ugh how long have I been out...” “You’ve been unconscious for about an hour. You’re lucky the Nurse’s office was open when your friends brought you in.” Link looks at Peach at the mention of the others.” Are they OK?”

Peach smiles reassuringly, “They’re alright. Hold on I’ll go inform them that you’re awake.” Peach stands up and heads towards the door before opening it.

Before she can open her mouth, Zelda, Marth, Ike and Pit rush in to the room and surround Link’s bed.

P: “Link! You’re OK!” Z: " You had us worried!.” M: “Thank goodness you’re OK!” I: “How are you holding up.”

Peach rushes in before they could overwhelm him. “Hold on everyone he just woke up, so don’t overload him right now.” They immediately back off. Link thanks Peach as she steps out for a moment before looking back at the others.

“So what happened after I blacked out?” “We’re not sure,” Marth cupped his chin in thought, “When I came to, everyone but you were awake and that young boy disappeared.” Ike eyes narrow to the ground, “Who was that kid…” They go quiet at that, but it is soon broken by Peach’s return.

”Alright Link, after I do a quick check up, you’ll be free to go, so everyone step out for a moment.” The others comply and exit the nurse’s office. As Peach begins her check-up, Link’s mind wanders off, _‘What was that voice that woke me up? And that dream I had…. was it just a dream or….’_ Link looks to the left and spots a yellow butterfly fly into the room.

For some reason, he extends his hand out and the butterfly land on the palm of his hand. He gazes at it, a wave of familiarity washes over him before it takes off and flies out the room.

He watches it fly off before closing his eyes.

’ _Reach out to yourself huh.....'_  

* * *

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ch.2! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
